borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How to Spot a Modded Gun
So I've noticed that modded guns are becoming more and more of a popular area of discussion. So here's my question to add to the overall discussion: With the exception of obvious modded guns (Anarchy Bessies, Shredder Shredders, Twisted Hellfires and their ilk), what are the best ways to determine whether or not a gun has been modded? Several times now, I've come across guns that look as though they could be perfectly legit and then someone will tell me that it's a modded weapon. Are there any particulars that people like myself (who have a VERY limited knowledge of modded guns) should look for? The reason I ask is because I personally don't like modded weapons. I have no problem with people who do like them, it's just a personal preference for me. I like knowing that the weapons in my arsenal are legitimate. In addition, when I trade with other players, I like being able to say with certainty that the weapons I have are all legitimate. I guess I don't like the idea of passing something off as a legit weapon only to find out later that it isn't. That all being said, can anyone here impart their wisdom of the best ways to help determine whether or not a gun has been modded? Any constructive feedback would be appreciated. =) Diakonov007 09:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 if it looks too good to be true, it is. the only true way to be sure is not to trade. barring that keep trades separate and scrutinize when you get the time. 10:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That, good sir, is exactly the reason I made this page: Legendary Prefixes That should make it easy to tell if most weapons are modded very quickly, seeing as almost all mods that I've seen are of Legendary Weapons. Bukkithead 12:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Also here: Is this modded? Bukkithead 12:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Another good way to test guns for ' legitness ' is to try to recreate it on Gearcalc. If you can remake it on there, it's most likely legit or constructed within the rules of the game. It took me a little while to figure it out, but it's not that hard and now I love it. - Uberorb (Talk) While mods can be reliably spotted, constructs are harder to identify. However, any gun which seems ridiculously good and seemingly perfect in every way is probably a construct. These include things like having max zoom scopes, level 61, highest quality material, and usually the maximum displayable 999999999 sell value. Just because a gun has this value doesn't necessarily mean it is a construct, but constructs very frequently have this when specced for maximum attributes. Constructors trying to pass stuff off as legit rarely will lower the scope level to make it not quite perfect though, so keep an eye out for that occasionally too. Use Bukkithead's aforementioned prefix guide to help ID illegitimate constructs like the Vicious Orion which caused a stir a while back. You can also try learning to recognize the 'best' parts for each type of weapons - spotting all being present at once is usually a signal of a construct. 17:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Good stuff here, thanks for all the input everyone. =) Diakonov007 20:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007